Dulce
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: -¿A que sabe la soledad?- Muchos se preguntaban.


**Hola, es mi primer fic de Durarara. Hace poco vi la serie y me gustó mucho Izaya por algunas razones en particular… en fin, espero les guste.**

.

.

.

**"Dulce"**

**.**

La soledad es el peor de los males, cuando menos eso dice Celty que guiada por los comentarios de Shinra ha olvidado que ella también estuvo sola. Claro que en un tiempo remoto cuando éste todavía no existía o siquiera llegaba a planes de nacer. En cuyo caso sería el claro ejemplo que dictaría la conciencia de que todos tenemos un alma gemela que ronda por el mundo en algún tiempo y lugar en el espacio.

— _Patrañas_.

Izaya ha estado solo prácticamente toda la vida, a excepción de cuando era muy _muy_ niño y la ingenuidad aun le rondaba la cabeza con promesas miserables de amor y quién sabe qué tantas tonterías. Pero éste las desechó tan rápido como pasaban los años y se dio cuenta que estaba solo, que el ser humano siempre está solo y se consuela diciendo que hay personas a su alrededor que lo ama.

— Los humanos son muy interesantes —suele decir. Es su frase favorita y no se cansará de pronunciarla una y otra vez aunque le sangren los labios. Los humanos son muy interesantes porque piensan que son especiales, importantes, por eso Izaya se atreve a ser arrogante, quizá un poquito más que los demás, porque bueno, tiene derecho si el mundo está lleno de presuntuosidad vuelta hombre. Los humanos se mueren solos, ese es su destino, morir solo; eso, y alguno que otro afortunado que muere sosteniendo la mano de un ser querido que se olvida de él al poco tiempo de muerto y cuya tumba se vuelve una molestia la cual limpiar cada día festivo para guardar las apariencias.

— Shizuo e Izaya pudieran tener un amor prohibido —parlotea la friki del manga que para disgusto de Izaya le gusta hablar de más. No porque sea relevante la información que sale de su asquerosa boca más bien porque tal parece que aquello es una reverenda pendejada.

A Izaya le gusta rodearse de personas interesantes porque se siente aburrido. Es aburrido y monótono sentarse en una silla esperando que algo venga a tocarle la puerta, por eso trabaja como informante para siempre estar en movimiento y que aquella puerta con color de soledad se habrá dejando entrar a un invitado que pueda llenarle la sed de barato entretenimiento.

(_Si tan solo supiera que existe algún burdel_).

— Amargo —esa sería la respuesta si le preguntasen a Mikado y Kida a qué sabe la soledad. Amargo como el té que les sirve Anri cuando van a su casa a pasar el rato. Y es que a ninguno de los tres le gusta el té pero se lo toman sin rechistar mientras están tumbados sobre la cama viendo el canal de juegos donde ven la cara de un estúpido que trata de ganarse quién qué tantos millones por degradarse mundialmente y perder totalmente la dignidad (_pero eso sí, ya con unos cuantos yenes en la bolsa_).

— Anri es muy bonita —comenta Kida de tanto en tanto mientras su mirada sigue fija en el televisor, Mikado objeta porque es irrespetuoso y Anri calla, pues en sus adentros sabe que le gustan los comentarios del rubio. Anri se toca las rodillas con las yemas de los dedos siguiendo un patrón mientras los otros dos discuten y mentalmente se pregunta cuándo dejará de ser tan estúpida para admitir que le gusta Kida, que se está enamorando de él, que cuándo dejara de ser egoísta para al fin decirle a Mikado que no siente nada cuando lo ve… pero se niega a perderlos porque ellos le dan dulzor a su vida y en su lugar mira el té sobre la mesa y cavila que la soledad sabe amargo; ella lo sabe porque ya la probó y al parecer no le quedaron ganas.

.

Se escucha un grito seguido del golpeteo del metal sobre el pavimento pues otra vez Shizuo ha pensado como buena idea la destrucción de propiedad privada si esto le lleva a darle una paliza al mencionado. «Izaya», a veces parece que es lo único que sabe decir y que cada vez que enciende su cigarrillo y ve al firmamento piensa en aquel chico. Lo detesta, lo odia y lo adora con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo. Desea tenerlo entre sus manos para asfixiarlo o abrazarlo, a veces ya ni está seguro.

— Matar, matar, matar —murmura con insensatez mientras por dentro canturrea alguna canción cursi de las que están de moda preguntándose si algún día Izaya se cansará de la soledad y se decidirá a derribar la barrera que le impide a quien sea llegar a su corazón.

No entiende como aquel cabrón puede fingir ser el gran hijo de puta si por dentro no es más que un niño asustado que busca con desespero que alguien le asienta con la cabeza en señal de aprobación rodeándolo con sus brazos para sellarlo con un beso… o al menos eso asegura él, al menos eso quiere pensar para poder tener rienda suelta a un sentimiento que esconde detrás de aquellos anteojos que gusta de llevar un tanto por fetiche otro tanto para que Izaya no logre ver más allá de su mirada.

— Izaya, yo te puedo querer.

_Amar_.

_Besar_.

_Tocar_.

_Asfixiar_.

_Matar_.

.

Si le preguntas a Simon a qué sabe estar solo, probablemente responderá que sabe a sushi de brócoli bañado en vinagre. Si indagas más puede que aquellos orbes azules te muestren un valle sin retorno como si fueses Alicia en el país de las maravillas y te infiltres bajo tus sábanas a un mundo fantasioso de color carmín, lleno de sangre que escurre por las paredes y se pega a tu cuerpo de manera grotesca, casi asquerosa y a la vez retorcida. Entonces sentirás la necesidad de salir rápido, sin mirar atrás y probablemente algo se rompa dentro de ti para no volver.

— Visita el «Russia Sushi» —te contestará con una sonrisa mientras con palmaditas en tu cabeza trata de disipar las imágenes, probablemente te regale una de esas cálidas sonrisas que reparte por la ciudad como los folletos que tiene en las manos. Probablemente él sea la única persona que entienda a Izaya, quizá porque antes fue así, quizá porque antes alguien cercano a él lo fue. Por eso Simon sabe bien el sabor de la soledad, ya lo degustó y se le ha quedado en el paladar por bastante tiempo… este se niega a marcharse.

.

Una camioneta a gran velocidad pasa derrapando con agilidad, dejando marcas negras sobre el pavimento, manchado así como el conductor Saburo Togusa. Manchado hasta la medula porque alaba a una diosa cuyo pedestal está roto y desquebrajado sobre el suelo, y no entiende que besa los pies de alguien que está por debajo de la tierra.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? —inquiere Kadota con un poco de fastidio de tanto escuchar sobre _lolicon_, chicas mágicas y un nuevo manga de género Psicológico, porque esto último Erika y Walker lo tienen de novedad. Erika quiere saber si Walker padece el mismo trastorno que el protagonista. Ella está segura que sí, cuando menos eso afirma porque le parece rara la manera en que Walker pasa sus dedos con tranquilidad mortífera sobre sus delicadas piernas. Erika se estremece y Walker sigue con una cara de _poker_ que no logra descifrar.

Kadota los mira por el retrovisor pero tampoco se atreve a decir nada, realmente no sabe qué decir y aunque quiere preguntarle a Togusa, se da cuenta que este va muy concentrado tarareando la basura que según _Ruri Hijiribe_ llama música. Ahoga su suspiro con una sonrisa y se dedica a observar por la ventana.

A Kadota le gusta pensar que no está solo, que a pesar de que cada uno de sus amigos está por demás perdido en un mundo paralelo que está seguro no quiere entrar, los cuatro van juntos sonriendo, hablando, ayudándose mutuamente, compartiendo una amistad como un intento patético del ser para cubrir su maldita miseria. Para cubrir que la fascinación de Togusa no es normal, que Erika vive más en una fantasía con la espera de que Walker reaccione y deje de tocarle las piernas para que de vuelta a la página del manga. Kadota no está exento, por eso los humanos son interesantes, porque al final y al cabo no hay discriminaciones.

Todos nacen.

Todos viven.

Todos mueren.

— _Como perros_.

A Kadota la soledad le sabe a fresas (ácida), como los labios de Erika cuando están solos y él aprovecha para besarla, para dibujarle figuras con su lengua en la entrepierna. Para hacer patrones complejos sobre el pecho de ella y hacerla gemir. A los dos les gusta la mitad de la soledad que sienten cuando están juntos…

— ¿Erika me quieres? —le pregunta Walker con mirada tremebunda.

— A veces.

.

A Izaya la soledad le sabe a dulce, un delicioso dulce que se le derrite en la boca y tan pronto amenaza por acabar toma otro para comerlo de golpe.

— «Las personas creen en él a pesar de estar teñido de malentendidos y desilusiones, el pasado es su única verdad, y si basas tu vida en él, en cierto modo eres tu propio Dios» —recita con sonrisa apenas perceptible bajo las tenues luces de la habitación. Ya que a Izaya le gusta jugar a ser Dios; y quién mejor que él para jugar, quién mejor que él para dominar sus marionetas.

Izaya va por las calles riendo, balanceando sus manos adelante y atrás degustando su preciado dulce el cual mantiene de rehén en su boca y cuando pasa junto al rubio y éste le grita: I za-ya, con desespero (_por rescatarlo_).

El ríe, y corre y para cuando ya está lejos hace un zoom fingido con las manos que enfocan a Shizuo en un cuadrado perfecto.

— Yo no quiero que me quieran —suspira para sí mismo antes de marcharse. Porque la soledad le sabe dulce, tan dulce como el cortado que se toma por las mañanas con dos de azúcar, a veces tres, rara vez cuatro pero nunca una.

A Izaya le gusta estar solo, le gusta recostarse sobre el sofá perdiéndose en el cielo raso de su oficina, escuchando cómo las notificaciones llegan a su celular una seguida de otra, a veces odia esa mierda y lanza su teléfono contra la pared para cerrar por escasos momentos sus ojos. Y los humanos son muy interesantes; en ciertas ocasiones se le olvida que también es uno de ellos.

(_Solo_).

(_Vacío_).

(_Tan solo_).

Y si existiera Dios juraría que un día se va a morir de risa al ver la patética mueca de las niñas mediocres que le gusta degradar. ¿Por qué se creen importantes?, él no lo entiende pero se retuerce entre carcajadas hasta que le duele el estómago y sigue sirviéndoles mentiras porque a las niñas les gusta comerlas como si un montón de malvaviscos se tratase.

A Izaya le encanta estar en primera fila cuando saltan de las azoteas, cuando su cabeza se estampa contra el suelo y juega a ver qué tanos sesos salen, qué tanta sangre escurre, para esperar un momento en que se den cuenta de que la chica ha fallecido. Pero a nadie le importa y siguen transitando por la calle como si nada. (_El ser humano es muy interesante_). Y se han atrevido a llamarlo maldito, cruel, bastardo y otras tantas más, sin embargo todos los seres humanos son lo mismo, la misma mierda cobarde que no se atreve a ayudar al prójimo, que no actúa de buena fe ni aunque su culo esté en riesgo de ser profanado. Así es la humanidad e Izaya lo sabe, por eso la soledad le sabe a dulce.

— _¿A Mikado le importó si alguno de sus subordinados fue masacrado?_

— No.

— _¿A Celty le importa a cuántos ha pisado para recuperar su cabeza?_

— No.

— _¿Anri está siquiera arrepentida de a quienes mató?_

— No.

— _¿A Kadota le quita el sueño haber mandado a Walker a prenderle fuego a aquellos delincuentes?_

— Eso lo hizo para rescatar a una chica.

— _¿Entonces está bien matar al que mata?, ¿Violar al que viola? ¿Pegar al que pega?_

— ¡Los humanos son muy interesantes! —afirma Izaya, porque sabe que es verdad, porque prefiere estar solo a seguir con la escoria. La basura con la basura. Por eso permanece en aquella ciudad, le resulta entretenida.

_Nacer_.

_Vivir_.

_Coger_.

_Matar_.

_Morir_.

E Izaya ha aprendido a amar a los humanos.

— Saben a dulce.

Como aquella soledad…

.

.

.

**Espero que les gustara, dejen sus comentarios si es así para seguir subiendo fics de esta magnífica serie. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
